


Foot prints

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Artist Derek, Childhood Memories, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Prophecy, Snow Storm, really old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was forced out of the house to breathe some 'fresh air' as a result he meets a memory of his past which he long lost and forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot prints

"Stiles!, come out of your room already".

Stiles' dad slammed the door to his room open just to find his 18 years old son glued to the computer screen for the third day in a row.

"Dad close the door it's cold!, my balls are freezing".

His father stormed inside and plugged out stiles' computer, then turned towards the window opening the dark heavy curtain, letting the morning sun to shine on stiles' eyelashes and his sour eyes.

"Dad!".

He turned towards his furious father and  
Who was so not amused. 

"Go out right now!, and don't come back until sunset!, make sure you breathe some fresh air!".

Stiles looked at his father in horror.

"But dad the latest episode of gravity falls just came out i need to watch it!".

The sheriff smacked stiles' head with a book that was laying nearby and sighed.

"Son, im worried, you glue yourself to the computer everyday and rarely come out of your room to even eat".

Stiles licked his lips and placed a hand on the back of his neck, lately Stiles found an interest in the digital world, tumblr to be precise, which made him less social, he even started to forget about Scott, who called him everyday and mopped about Alison traveling to Egypt for the winter vacation, which ends in 3 days. 

"Dad it doesn't hurt anyone just let me stay like this for the next 3 days, pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee".

Stiles got another smack from the book and kicked out of the house with his wallet, pair of keys and his winter jacket.

 

"Jesus it's freezing!!!!".

He figured that sneaking back inside the house was useless, since by knowing his father he probably locked the doors from the inside so he won't get in.

It was the first time in six years it snowed in beacon hills so being used to the cold was impossible for him, but what choice did he have now?.

Stiles walked down the snow covered street until he arrived at the beacon hills preserve, made him wonder how long was he walking.

Stiles continued up the trail until reaching a big mansion in the middle of nowhere covered in snow, on the porch a young man was sitting with a big sketchbook and a case of copic pens.

The young man looked very focused on his drawing, his hands moved in a way that made Stiles skip a beat, the man's facial features were handsome, pale green eyes and dark hair, his expression was really scary at first but as he moved his pen again it softened

Stiles stood there staring for whole 10 minutes because, what could he say to a hot guy who's drawing in the middle of the forest surrounded with snow.

"Hey you!".

The young man picked his head up and shouted towards Stiles putting down his sketchbook.

"What are you doing here?!".

He shouted once more leanings against the porch, Stiles panicked and couldn't release an answer.

"Come over here idiot it started snowing!".

"Holy crap when did that happened! ".

Stiles looked around him and realized he was so focused on the young man that he didn't realize it started snowing, heavily!, he ran towards the mansion until he arrived to the stairs that led to the porch.

"Are you alright?".

The young man looked at Stiles with his pale eyes and cleaned the snow out of Stiles' hair, then he stared at his face looking confused and retreated his hand.

"Ah! Yes! Thanks, didn't even notice it started snowing ha ha ha, and you are?".

Stiles stepped onto the porch blushing all the way to his ears from awkwardness and the cold.

"im Derek Hale, i live here as you can see, why were you so deep inside the woods?".

Derek opened the entrance door and invited Stiles inside.

"Um.. im Stiles Stilinski, my dad kind of kicked me out to breathe some "fresh air" outside so i walked and kinda got here eventually".

Derek didn't smile his expression stayed stiff but he nodded his head as they walked inside the mansion, in the hallway was a long red carpet of the old grandma type and family pictures hanged on the walls.

"You are a weird guy, letting strangers inside your house like nothing".

Derek turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't remember me?".

Stiles stared at Derek head to toe but he couldn't recognize him, he didn't knew so many handsome guys around here.

"No..have we met before? ".

Derek sighed and walked Stiles to the living room. 

"I moved back here 2 months ago, i used to live here till i was 16".

Stiles sat in the old looking brown sofa that was amazingly soft and fluffy almost nostalgic.

"Sorry but i don't remember much of my childhood i ...".

Stiles remembered only his mother's death from when he was 12, his past memories are vague because of the shock back then.

"Never mind!, more importantly can you show me your sketchbook? ".

Stiles shot a bright smile and reached his hands out to Derek, Derek nodded and handed him the sketchbook. 

"Thanks ".

Derek shrugged at Stiles' smile like it was beaming at him ,he sat down in the armchair in front of Stiles.

"Wow! Did you drew all of this? It's a comic isn't it? What is it about! ?".

Derek nodded at him and turned away.

"Are you shy? Cuz you're sure are quiet for a guy your size".

Stiles flipped the pages which contained dozens of comic book pages but every one of them were unfinished for some reason, some didn't have faces some didn't have fingers drawn and some were left uncolored in different places.

"I don't like comics they are hard to read for me cuz i have ADHD, but i like manga, even though it's almost the same they are easier to read, no confusing colors and staff".

Stiles looked in front of him at Derek that crossed his arms and stared at Stiles with an intense gaze, Stiles blushed for a moment and returned into the sketchbook.

The story from what Stiles understood was about a lone werewolf that his family got killed so he wanted to avenge them, the main character looked like Derek same pale eyes and dark hair with beautiful cheekbones and intense gaze.

"Is Mr . Stilinski well?".

Stiles looked at him in confusion and nodded ,Derek smiled a little and got up.

"It isn't finished because i can't decide on the plot".

Derek walked towards Stiles and set beside him.

"Why is that? ".

Stiles leaned on the back of the sofa and Derek joined him, although Derek looked young he looked older then Stiles, Stiles guessed he was around 25 years old maybe a little more, but still, so easy on the eyes makes Stiles want to melt into the squishy sofa.

"The werewolf i don't know how to make him be friendly, to make comrades, friends, pack.....".

Derek leaned on the sofa as well and sighed, although Stiles didn't remember Derek he still felt nostalgic near him like he knew him for years, maybe he did in his childhood, but now he knows nothing.

"We met before right? "

Derek nodded.

"When?"

"Few months before I moved away".

"When was that? ". 

"About 6 years ago ".

Around the time his mom died, Stiles sighed and returned the sketchbook to Derek wondering, how close were they back then.

"You actually used to play here with my little sister cora".

Derek spoke in a warm nostalgic tone, Stiles looked around the room, the big heavy brown drapes, the old oak coffee table, a grandma carpet like the one in the hallway and a lot of oil paintings. 

"I don't remember, but talking to you is somehow soothing, your voice is warm".

Derek looked at Stiles in shock and pink blush appeared on his cheeks. 

"We were close, from all the people in town you were the closest to me".

Derek stood up and walked towards the window. 

"The snow stopped you should go before it snows again ".

Stiles still confused walked to Derek thanked him for letting him stay and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
